


Ventotto Gennaio

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Drug Use, Gen, Gun Violence, M/M, Violence, WRITTEN IN ITALIAN DO NOT ENTER IF YOU DON'T SPEAK IT, drug selling
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Jesse Mccree si fida di Reyes. Reyes si fida di Jesse. Entrambi sono in una missione lunga sette mesi per sgomianre la Zorra, un potente boss di una cartello della droga. Ma dovranno guadagnare la fiducia dei loro nemici.Un'esplorazione su cosa si arriva a fare pur di ottenere la fiducia di una persona, e quanto serve per perderla.





	1. Chapter 1

Ventotto Gennaio 

 

Del fumo acre volò via dalle labbra del cowboy mentre la sua mano guantata spegneva il sigaro nel posacenere che stanziava fuori dall’entrata dell’aeroporto. 

La punta del suo stivale batteva un lento ritmo ricco di attesa ed aspettativa, quasi in sintonia col ticchettio dell’orologio che Jesse continuava a guardare. 

Reyes era in ritardo, e questo era strano, e non aveva avvisato nessuno che avrebbe fatto ritardo, fatto ancora più strano. 

Il cowboy aveva precise istruzioni su che aereo avrebbe dovuto prendere e si stava avvicinando l’ora di chiusura del terminal, ma il ragazzo non si riusciva a decidere di muoversi. 

Reyes non era mai in ritardo. Reyes non si scordava mai di avvisarlo. Optò di aspettare altri cinque minuti, e al trecentesimo secondo, il giovane uomo sollevo la sua valigia e attraversò le porte a vetri scorrevoli, dirigendosi velocemente all’imbarco. 

Affrontò code e perquisizioni, la sua borsa venne scansionata e dopo chilometri percorsi senza correre, il cowboy si sedette sul suo posto, da solo, insicuro ma rispettando il piano. Dopotutto aveva una missione da compiere e non aveva, non poteva, perdere neppure un secondo. 

Il suo sguardo vagò appena sul posto vuoto prenotato dal suo comandante e che poco prima del decollo si riempì con un turista tedesco con della crema abbronzante sul naso. 

Jesse su fece sfuggire uno sbuffo infelice, si tirò il cappello sugli occhi e decise che avrebbe dormito per tutto il viaggio, ma, giusto un minuto prima che l’aereo si staccasse dal suolo, il comunicatore di Jesse captò una parola con quella voce burbera che il giovane amava, rassicurando quasi tutti i suoi dubbi. 

 

“Arriverò” 

Jesse poteva sentire l’eco di quella parola mentre osservava le nuvole sulle quali l’aereo viaggiava. 

“Arriverò” 

Jesse masticava lentamente quel tono di voce mentre recuperava il suo bagaglio sul nastro trasportatore e si incamminava fuori, esponendosi al sole cocente di Clovis, New Mexico 

“Arriverò” 

Jesse si accese un sigaro mentre aspettava un taxi, lo spense quando arrivò e salì a bordo, indicando la sua destinazione. 

L’hotel non era sicuramente dei migliori, ma non era per farsi una vacanza che Jesse era tornato a “casa”. 

 

Dopo tutti quegli anni a servizio di Blackwatch ormai Jesse sapeva a memoria come installare un campo base. Vista la delicatezza di quella missione ogni contatto esterno era stato severamente proibito a meno che non si fosse trattato di un’emergenza. Per questo Jesse non poté comunicare a nessuno i propri dubbi riguardo l’arrivo di Gabriel. 

Avrebbe voluto essere avvertito del cambio di programma, ma lasciò perdere. Aveva una tabella di marcia da far rispettare. 

 

Il problema era che Gabriel aveva quasi il 90% dell’intelligence e la sua mancanza dava poco spazio di manovra al cowboy. Però non voleva deludere il suo comandante, quindi, verso sera, continuò a seguire il piano, e vestito in maniera abbastanza irriconoscibile, lasciando pure in hotel il suo amato cappello, si fece strada fino ad un certo pub. Lì si sedette al bancone, tamburellando con le dita e ordinò una birra. 

L’aver finalmente superato i ventun anni rendeva questo tipo di missioni molto più semplici, anche se nessuno si era mai degnato di chiedergli un documento per poter bere sin da quando ne aveva quindici. Se ne stette lì, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca del bersaglio, quando la porta del pub si spalancò letteralmente, e Gabriel Reyes fece il suo ingresso. 

“Finalmente” 

Pensò Jesse, voltandosi verso di lui, ma capendo che era già entrato nella parte. Evidentemente il comandante aveva avuto dei seri motivi per non prendere l’aereo con lui, ma come il cowboy, aveva deciso di attenersi al piano. 

L’uomo si guardò un po’ intorno e poi si sedette al bancone anche lui, ordinando uno scotch. Jesse tornò a cullare la sua birra, sorseggiandola di tanto in tanto e aguzzando l’udito per sentire cos’avrebbe detto il suo boss. 

“Sono nuovo di qui… sto cercando qualcuno con cui fare un lavoro… puoi suggerirmi qualche persona affidabile?” 

Il barista alzò le spalle, indicando quello che sembrava un gruppo di motociclisti che giocava a biliardo. Reyes annuì, facendo per alzarsi, che il barista gli posò una mano sul polso. 

 

“Ma… che sia un lavoro di numero, amico. Qui ci sono persone che non prendono di buon occhio i nuovi arrivati…” 

E lanciò un cenno a Jesse, che faceva finta di farsi gli affari suoi. 

 

“Quel tizio lì… ti fissa dal momento in cui sei entrato… fa’ attenzione.” 

Reyes annuì, finendo il suo scotch e cominciando a dirigersi verso il gruppo, e quando gli fu vicino, Jesse, seguendo il piano, si alzò poco dopo e con un movimento della mano gli rovesciò la birra addosso, cercando di apparire casuale, come se non l’avesse fatto apposta. 

 

“Che cazzo fai?” 

Ringhiò Reyes, allargando le braccia e fissando la macchia di birra sui pantaloni. 

“Scusa amico, dovevo andare a pisciare… Senti ti…” 

Ma le parole di scusa di McCree vennero interrotte dalla mano forte di Gabe, che lo afferrò per il bavero, spingendolo leggermente contro il bancone. 

 

“Dovrai ripagarmi la lavanderia, stronzo, questa è pelle.” 

“Amico, non l’ho fatto apposta, non puoi lasciar per…” 

Reyes fece per alzare un pugno che il barista intervenne, battendo un pugno sul banco accanto a loro. 

“Se avete qualche problema, risolvetelo fuori!” 

Reyes annuì appena, poggiando sul banco soldi per pagare sia il suo scotch che la birra di Jesse e trascinò il ragazzo fuori dal pub, in un vicolo proprio lì a fianco. Lì lo spinse contro il muretto, bisbigliandogli sulle labbra. 

“25 sulla terza strada. Scusa per questo.” 

E gli diede un pugno in faccia. Non era forte, non ci aveva messo neanche un minimo di impegno, però Jesse colpì il muro dietro di lui, sentendo la guancia infiammarsi e il labbro sanguinare. Scivolò a terra, portandosi una mano sulla guancia lesa, sospirando mentre lo guardava andare via. 

Almeno avevano finito in fretta, e prima che lui venisse massacrato dai colpi del super soldato. Jesse si era allenato a lungo per quella parte, subendo ogni tipo di colpo di lotta corpo a corpo, dai pugni ai calci e i pestoni e i montanti, finendo ogni giorno in infermeria. Angela aveva sofferto parecchio per lui, chiedendosi a cosa servisse farsi massacrare in quella maniera, ma Jesse sapeva che era estremamente necessario che lui sapesse reggersi in piedi anche dopo essere stato pestato a sangue dal suo boss. E adesso vide fruttare i risultati di quel allenamento spaccaossa. 

Una volta che Reyes sparì dal suo campo visivo, Jesse si alzò in piedi, dandosi una spolverata ai vestiti. Aveva un’ora di tempo per farsi trovare in quella casa ed era il caso di muoversi. 

Probabilmente Reyes aveva noleggiato una moto, come gli aveva anticipato, ma il cowboy era veloce sulle gambe. 

Raggiunse una strada principale e poi chiamò un taxi e in meno di quarantacinque minuti era a bussare sulla porta sul retro di una casa, quella che sarebbe stata la loro base per tutta la durata della missione. 

Usò una bussata prestabilita e Reyes gli venne ad aprire quasi immediatamente. 

 

“Vuoi del ghiaccio?”   
Gli chiese l’uomo, facendolo entrare e indicandogli una sedia dove il cowboy avrebbe potuto sedersi. 

“Si boss, non sarebbe male…”   
Rispose Jesse, massaggiandosi ancora la guancia livida, e Gabriel gli porse una borsa del ghiaccio avvolta con un asciugamano per ridurre il potere del freddo. 

 

“Ti chiedo scusa per non essermi presentato in aeroporto, ma c’è stato un cambio di programma. La missione si è allungata da cinque a di sette mesi. Se pensi di non potercela fare, posso capirlo e ti manderò a casa, ma adesso il nostro uomo ha appena fatto un patto di non aggressione con la gang che governa a sud. La cosa da un lato ci semplifica il lavoro, potremo passare a sud senza timore di svegliarci con un buco in testa, ma adesso, una volta raggiunto l’obiettivo, avremo addosso il doppio degli uomini. Cosa ne pensi?” 

Jesse gli fece un sorrisetto, passandosi la mano tra i capelli. 

“Boss… io non ti lascerò solo per nulla al mondo. Ho deciso di tornare qui e voglio portare il mio impegno fino in fondo. Non preoccuparti del resto, ce la posso fare.” 

Reyes fece un sospiro di sollievo, avvicinandosi a lui e dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. 

“Va bene. Continuiamo col piano. Ti fornirò la tabella di marcia aggiornata. Tu continua a stare nell’hotel fino a nuovo ordine. Non dare nell’occhio, il barista ti ha notato mentre mi guardavi al bar. Anche se siamo isolati, ce la possiamo fare.” 

 

E detto questo gli offrì qualcosa da mangiare. Jesse vedeva che Reyes era preoccupato, non riusciva a capire però se lo fosse per lui oppure per la buona riuscita della missione. 

Il chili che gli offrì era buono, speziato, non sembrava qualcosa preso da una lattina e fece pure il bis, volendo quasi ritardare il momento in cui sarebbe dovuto ripartire e tornare al suo hotel, ma anche quel momento giunse e Reyes lo accompagnò alla porta sul retro, incrociando le braccia sul petto. 

 

“Hai una settimana di tempo per entrare a far parte della gang. Fai qualsiasi cosa per ottenere la loro fiducia, e ti dico qualsiasi cosa. Vieni a farmi rapporto ogni due giorni. Se hai qualcosa da comunicare a casa dimmelo subito perché non ci sarà più occasione.” 

 

Jesse deglutì ascoltando quelle parole, per poi annuire. 

“Di’ ad Angela che mi scuso in anticipo per qualsiasi stronzata dovrò fare. E a Morrison che eviterò di dovergli far sbrigare troppe scartoffie quando avrò finito.” 

 

Reyes fece un sorrisetto, pattandogli con delicatezza la testa e poi facendo un passo indietro. 

 

“Riferirò”. Adesso vai. Ci vediamo dopodomani” 

E praticamente gli chiuse la porta in faccia. 

Jesse controllò l’orologio e tornò all’hotel, meditando i passi del piano per farsi accettare dalla gang del loro target, la gang della Zorra. Non sapeva se avessero scelto lui per quella missione perché si sapeva muovere in quell’ambiente meglio di chiunque altro, ma sapeva che lui era anche uno dei pochi agenti dei quali Reyes si fidava ciecamente. Non che avesse qualche rimostranza nei confronti della sua squadra, però, se si trattava di affidare la propria vita e salute, Jesse sapeva che le persone degne di questa fiducia si contavano sulla punta delle dita. Neanche Morrison rientrava neanche più in quel circolo… e anche se non avrebbe dovuto, Jesse si sentiva estremamente fiero di aver superato il Comandante di Overwatch in una cosa del genere. 

 

Tornò in hotel e si addormentò immediatamente una volta toccato il letto, con solo il tempo di puntare la sveglia.


	2. Chapter 2

0600\. 

Sveglia. Colazione. Lavarsi i denti. Prima sigaretta della giornata. Lavarsi i denti di nuovo. Vestirsi e uscire dall’hotel alla ricerca di lavoro. 

Quando ancora non faceva parte della gang dei Deadlock Jesse era solito a vagabondare in alcuni luoghi precisi, sapendo che il lavoro non sarebbe mancato data la sua fama e bravura con le pistole. Però adesso qui non lo conosceva nessuno, non aveva una fama che lo precedeva e sicuramente era meglio che nessuno sapesse del suo record di centri perfetti. 

 

Quindi si mise a bazzicare un paio di quartieri malfamati, tipici posti di raduno per chi non aveva la fedina pulita, e dopo una mezza giornata venne a sapere ogni genere di informazione, tra cui che se vi era qualche volenteroso a voler far parte della gang della Zorra, o a voler dimostrare che era pronto a lavorare per loro, avrebbe dovuto rasarsi una parte di capelli e farsi disegnare il simbolo di un cerchio con due frecce che andavano verso l'esterno con la rasatura. 

L’idea di tagliarsi i capelli non piaceva a Jesse, però un buon agente avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per la buona riuscita della missione. 

Comprò attrezzi per la rasatura e alla sera, tornato in hotel, si diede da fare con le sue scarse doti da barbiere. 

Il risultato finale non era malaccio, quindi attese il tramonto per andare a farsi vedere nei pressi di un club giusto in periferia. 

Mentre chiamava un taxi gli venne da dannare gli amministratori del budget per non avergli fornito una motocicletta come a Gabriel perché il dover girare in continuazione con i mezzi pubblici gli avrebbe fatto perdere un sacco di tempo, però, verso mezzanotte, arrivò alla sua destinazione. 

 

Il club si chiamava “Palmitos” e dall’esterno non sembrava così speciale. Era una costruzione in cemento incastrata in mezzo ad una sala giochi e un banco dei pegni con un’insegna luminosa al neon rosa con la M spenta. All’esterno vi era giusto un buttafuori a controllare la porta e qualche gregario che fumava e chiacchierava. 

Jesse aveva fatto fermare il taxi giusto qualche isolato più indietro e si mescolò ad un gruppetto di festaioli per non farsi notare. Aveva un paio di idee su come farsi accettare dalla gang, però prima doveva individuare che aria tirasse e cosa provassero i suoi futuri colleghi nei confronti dei Deadlock. 

Quando ancora stavano organizzando la missione, aveva detto a Gabriel che voleva farsi rimuovere il tatuaggio o farlo coprire, però il suo boss non ne aveva voluto sapere, tagliando ogni sua protesta con parole dure 

“Non andremo a Santa Fe e i tuoi ex-colleghi sono tutti in prigione o sparpagliati in giro per l’America. Sono passati dieci anni, nessuno ti riconoscerà. Il tatuaggio può servirti per ottenere la loro fiducia, in modo da dimostrare che non sei esattamente pulito.” 

E il pensiero che Reyes non lo ritenesse "pulito" aveva infestato parecchie notti insonni del giovane cowboy prima della missione, cercando di accettare la realtà, ovvero che Reyes si fidava di lui anche per questo. 

 

Entrare nel locale fu abbastanza facile, bastò che il buttafuori diede un occhio al simbolo rasato sul lato della sua testa e il giovane si trovò tra luci, fumo di ghiaccio secco e musica quasi assordante. Era abbastanza simile a tanti altri club dove era stato nella sua vita, angolo bar, palco per ballerini e ballerine, persone poco raccomandabili seduti su divanetti, pista da ballo e postazione per il dj. 

Permeava nell'aria un odore acre proveniente da sigarette di vario tipo, mentre luci violacee roteavano ad intermittenza a ritmo della musica e dei balli delle persone. 

Per farsi accettare in quella gang vi erano poche regole, ma doveva seguirle alla lettera. Come primo giorno doveva semplicemente girare, offrire da accendere o da bere e mostrare il proprio desiderio di farsi accettare cercando di far vedere il segno sulla sua testa. Quindi Jesse non ebbe un granché da fare. Invitò a ballare una ragazza che se ne stava tutta sola al bancone dopo aver notato sulla sua spalla il tatuaggio del simbolo che Jesse si era dovuto rasare. Se faceva parte della gang poteva essere un ottimo contatto. 

Era una ragazza carina, con lunghi capelli neri e un vestito rosso. Ballava bene e parlava solo spagnolo. Jesse le offrì anche da bere e ottenne un bacio sulla guancia nel momento in cui lei decise di andare a casa. Jesse avrebbe voluto offrirsi di accompagnarla, ma gli sguardi che gli lanciarono alcune persone sedute gli fecero capire che era meglio se restava fermo dov'era. 

Il resto della serata passò velocemente e alle tre di notte Jesse chiamò un altro taxi per tornare a casa, un po' brillo e trovandosi un numero di telefono al posto dei venti dollari che aveva nel portafoglio. Evidentemente Becca, il nome della ragazza, era anche svelta con le mani. 

 

Alle 0600 la sveglia suonò, ma Jesse non si alzò. Attese altre due ore prima di scivolare fuori dal letto e andare a fare colazione, coprendosi la testa con un basco, e quando fu pronto, se ne andò a fare un salto nei quartieri a sud, giusto per rendersi conto con i suoi occhi della tregua tra le gang. 

Non fu deluso. 

Vi era un vecchio deposito di container vicino alla stazione dei treni e lì vi si aggirava una grande quantità di persone che lavoravano, trasportando e muovendo casse di roba. 

Jesse fu abbastanza abile dal non farsi scoprire mentre spiava i loro movimenti, notando comunque che anche se erano costretti a collaborare, tra i membri delle due bande vi era lo stesso un'aria tesa e tirata. I gruppi erano ben definiti e nessuno si mescolava agli altri. 

 

Jesse li osservò per un po', scattando pure qualche foto per documentazione e verso l'ora di pranzo andò a mangiare al pub della prima sera. Venne notato dal barista che lo lasciò in pace, anche se Jesse notava che lo teneva d'occhio. 

Il giovane uomo non aveva altri impegni sulla sua lista di cose da fare. Passò il resto della giornata in albergo, buttando giù una bozza di rapporto allegando le foto scattate quella mattina. 

 

Verso sera prese un taxi e si fece lasciare a 5 chilometri dalla casa alloggiata da Reyes. Camminò evitando le strade principali perché, anche se adesso sapeva che nessuno lo stava seguendo era meglio che conoscesse la zona in caso di necessità. Arrivato alla casa di Reyes bussò sulla porta sul retro. 

 

Gabriel lo fece entrare immediatamente, chiudendo la porta dietro di lui ed accogliendolo abbastanza serio e conciso. 

 

"Rapporto, agente. Come è andata il tuo primo giorno?" 

Jesse gli raccontò del locale, del taglio di capelli e della ragazza, cosa che fece un po' storcere il naso a Reyes, ma quando gli mostrò le fotografie, il comandante quasi non si illuminò. 

 

"Oh, hai fatto davvero un ottimo lavoro, ti darò subito nomi e informazioni su queste persone. Ma fattelo dire, sedurre quella ragazza è stato un rischio, non so chi possa essere, controllerò se il suo numero è contenuto nel database, ma evita di esporti ancora in questa maniera. Non puoi permetterti di avvicinarti a qualcuno che potresti dover uccidere..." 

"Lo so boss, non ti fidi di me?"   
Reyes sospirò, inserendo il numero di telefono nel suo computer. 

 

“Qui non si tratta di fiducia, ma di esporti a rischi inutili. Non vorrai mica mandare a puttane la missione perché vuoi inzuppare il biscotto nella tazza sbagliata mi auguro."   
Jesse apparve vagamente sorpreso da quell'espressione, alzando appena le mani per indicare la sua innocenza. 

 

"Boss, non lo farei mai e tu lo sai. La missione viene prima di tutto per me."   
Gabriel gli lanciò uno sguardo da dietro lo schermo del laptop, annuendo appena. 

"Si, hai ragione. Mi sento sul filo del rasoio e voglio che vada tutto per il meglio. Sia per me che per te."   
Finì di trascrivere il rapporto e poi si alzò in piedi, posando una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo per condurlo fuori. 

 

"Continua così. Vediamoci tra due giorni, ma se sei già riuscito ad entrare nella gang, mandami un singolo messaggio come prestabilito. Se non ti vedo e non ricevo alcun messaggio..." 

"Mi vieni a cercare, si, boss, conosco la procedura. Non è il mio primo rodeo" 

E gli fece l'occhiolino, ricevendo una manata in faccia. 

 

"Fai poco lo spiritoso. Torna al lavoro. Buona notte."   
E lo buttò fuori. 

Jesse si sistemò appena i vestiti e tornò al suo hotel per la notte.


	3. Chapter 3

I giorni che seguirono furono abbastanza abitudinari che consistevano nello svegliarsi, andare a gironzolare, cercar di farsi notare e mandare rapporto della giornata a Reyes, fino a quando, alla sera della prima settimana cambiò qualcosa. 

Jesse se ne stava al bancone del Palmitos a sorseggiare un whiskey quando venne avvicinato da un paio di persone, Freddy e Josè, secondo i dati ricevuti dal comandante con la ricerca sulle fotografie scattate. 

 

"Ehi, tu. Il boss ti vuole parlare..." 

Era assolutamente l'occasione che Jesse stava aspettando. Aveva sentito tanto parlare di questa persona, ma non l'aveva mai vista in faccia. Si alzò subito dal suo posto, camminando leggermente nervoso, come era da aspettarsi da una persona qualunque. Venne condotto fino ad un separé e spinto leggermente dentro. 

E finalmente Jesse si trovò davanti al loro bersaglio. 

 

Aitana Florencia Ruez detta la "Zorra" , una delle persone più pericolose di Clovis e dintorni, capo assoluto del cartello della droga che esportava ed importava attraverso il New Mexico. 

Era una donna sulla cinquantina, con i capelli corti brizzolati, di media statura e vestita con una camicia viola con le maniche arrotolate fino ai gomiti che tirava appena sull'addome abbondante e una cravatta da texano. Al polso destro aveva un orologio cromato, di ottima fattura, mentre sul collo spuntava un tatuaggio, un cerchio con due frecce che uscivano verso l'esterno, il simbolo della gang che Jesse aveva dovuto rasarsi sul lato della testa. 

La Zorra teneva le braccia intorno alle spalle di due ragazzi, che Jesse riconobbe come due dei ballerini, e fumava un sigaro. 

Appena Jesse passò oltre il separé, la Zorra spense il sigaro nel posacenere davanti a lei e si mise comoda sul divanetto dov'era seduta. 

 

"Dunque, non conosco il tuo nome, ragazzo, ma credo che tu sappia chi sono io. È da un po' che ti osserviamo, io e i miei sottoposti, e volevo dirti che, se sei interessato, potresti provare ad unirti a noi per un po'. Lavorare per me. Sai cosa si tratta, no?" 

"Si signora" 

Rispose Jesse, facendole un sorriso disarmante dei suoi mettendosi un po' composto mentre la Zorra parlava. 

"Bene, bene. Come ti chiami?" 

"Joel Mendoza, signora." 

Lei fece uno sbuffo di approvazione, indicandogli con un vago gesto che avrebbe potuto sedersi. Jesse obbedì immediatamente, diventando serio perché sapeva che si sarebbe parlato di affari. 

 

"Ho bisogno di uomini facciano la guardia ai magazzini. Che non abbiano paura di sporcarsi le mani, ma, cosa molto importante, che non siano ancora finiti dentro. Sei mai stato in prigione, Mendoza?" 

"No, signora." 

Rispose lui, non dovendo neppure mentire. Non ci era neanche passato vicino alle celle, quando Reyes lo aveva raccolto per buttarlo dentro al Blackwatch. 

 

"Bene, ottimo. Sarà un lavoro duro, dovrai prestare attenzione e, cosa estremamente importante... dovrai guadagnarti la fiducia mia e della mia famiglia. Piaci già a Becca, quindi tanto male non devi essere... Mostrami il tuo tatuaggio." 

Jesse deglutì un attimo, chiedendosi dove avevano visto il tatuaggio, ma ricordandosi di Becca e di come erano veloci le sue mani, si alzò la manica del braccio sinistro, avvicinandosi per mostrarle il disegno del teschio alato, simbolo della sua passata appartenenza ai Deadlock. 

 

La Zorra lo studiò accuratamente per dei lunghi secondi, annuendo compiaciuta. 

"I Deadlock sono scomparsi dieci anni fa, ma non si sono mai avvicinati a queste zone. Loro lavoravano solo nei pressi di Santa Fe. Tu mi sembri giovare, ragazzo, come fai ad aver questo tatuaggio?" 

"Sono entrato giusto poco prima che venissero sgominati. Giusto in tempo per farmi il tatuaggio, ma siccome non hanno trovato nulla su di me, mi hanno lasciato andare." 

"Capisco... Qui non ho mai voluto ex-Deadlock, di quelli che non hanno messo in prigione o massacrato perché sono sempre stati branco di cani rognosi, dal primo all'ultimo... ma tu... sembri diverso. E hai un bel faccino. Però quel tatuaggio mi fa schifo, levatelo." 

Jesse le sorrise, restando in piedi e guardandola un attimo sconcertato, come avrebbe fatto chiunque al suo posto, prima di bisbigliare. 

 

"A morsi?" 

La risposta sembrò esilarante, perché la donna scoppiò in una fragorosa risata che fece tremare il paravento, stringendo con le grosse dita le spalle dei due ragazzi fino a far loro dei lividi scuri. 

La Zorra si batté un po' il petto e bevve un sorso di birra, facendo di nuovo cenno a Jesse di sedersi. 

"Bravo, bravo, mi piace questo tuo spirito. No, non serve che tu te lo tolga, volevo... giusto metterti alla prova." 

E divenne seria di nuovo. 

"Perché, caro mio... verrai messo alla prova ancora. Adesso vai. Torna qui domani e ti daremo qualcosa da fare, sii puntuale." 

Capendo di essere stato congedato, Jesse si alzò velocemente, facendole un mezzo inchino ed uscendo direttamente dal locale. Ce l'aveva fatta, era entrato nella gang... anche se solo in prova. Sarebbe stato abbastanza? 

 

Una volta uscito dal separé, si trovò di fronte Becca, questa volta con i capelli legati e con addosso un vestito blu notte. La ragazza gli sorrise, mettendoglisi vicino, con le braccia dietro la schiena. 

 

"Allora... sei contento che ti ho fatto incontrare con la zia?" 

Lo sorprese parlandogli in inglese, seguendolo fino al bar dove Jesse si accomodò ed ordinò un drink per sé stesso e la ragazza. 

Il giovane lo sorseggiò appena, guardandola e facendole un sorrisetto. 

"Si... era proprio quello di cui avevo bisogno.... come mai ti sei interessata così tanto a me da mandarmi nelle grinfie della Zorra?"   
Becca fece una risata, sfiorandogli appena il braccio con le dita dalle unghie smaltate di blu, lo tesso colore del vestito, per poi arrivargli al naso e dargli un colpetto sul naso. 

 

"Ma perché sei carino! Sei carino e vuoi lavorare con noi, cosa potrei volere di più?"   
Rispose lei, dando un sorso al suo drink e poi posandogli la mano sulla spalla. 

"In verità c'è anche un altro motivo... Ma di questo te ne parlerò più avanti, quando avrai guadagnato la fiducia della zia" 

E gli fece l'occhiolino, finendo il suo drink ed alzandosi. 

"Invitami a ballare." 

Gli ordinò praticamente, e McCree quasi non saltò sul posto, porgendole la mano e guidandola verso la pista da ballo. Sentiva gli occhi di tutti i membri della gang della Zorra osservarli, come li aveva sentiti la prima volta che aveva incontrato Becca, ma adesso erano più inquisitori, lo stavano giudicando. Anche la barista. 

Becca notò la sua preoccupazione e lo sorprese, posandogli entrambe le mani sulle spalle e bisbigliandogli all'orecchio. 

"Ti tengono d'occhio, Joel Mendoza... E io tengo d'occhio loro. Non ti faranno niente se tu non farai niente... che io no voglia..." 

E gli diede un altro bacio sulla guancia, facendo una piroetta e andandosene via. Gli lanciò uno sguardo, invitandolo a seguirla, ma Jesse doveva rispettare il volere di Gabriel e le fece solo un cenno con la mano, tornando al bancone a pagare... Notando che Becca gli aveva di nuovo rubato dei soldi. 

La barista notò la sua espressione e gli fece un sorriso di commiserazione. 

 

"Non preoccuparti, offre la casa. Ma la prossima volta, salda il conto prima che lei ti inviti a ballare... è un consiglio da amica." 

E sollevò un braccio, mostrando nella pelle morbida dell'interno del gomito il tatuaggio della Gang della Zorra. Ovviamente. 

Jesse salutò ed uscì, chiamando ancora un taxi per tornare in albergo. Anche se a metà strada cambiò idea e si fece portare a casa di Gabriel, bussando con la bussata segreta nella porta sul retro. 

 

Il comandante gli venne ad aprire subito, in pigiama e con i capelli un po' in disordine, tirandolo dentro, chiudendo la porta dietro di lui e piazzandolo su una sedia. 

"Dimmi che hai qualcosa di estremamente importante in mano perché altrimenti non ti perdono di avermi tirato giù dal letto a quest'ora..." 

"La Zorra mi ha preso dentro." 

Gabriel prese un'espressione sbalordita a quelle parole e si sedette davanti a lui, non offrendogli niente da bere perché lo voleva bello lucido. 

"Ce l'hai fatta? Sei nella gang? Ottimo lavoro, McCree, sapevo che ce l'avresti fatta, e pure in anticipo rispetto alla tabella di marcia! Fai subito rapporto, agente." 

 

E Jesse gli raccontò di com'era andata, senza omettere alcun dettaglio, ma quando poi gli parlò nuovamente di Becca, Reyes dovette fermarlo. 

 

"Come, come? Ti ha voluto lei dentro? Non... mi sembra tanto sicuro. E se come dici ha le mani svelte e ha pure capito che eri un Deadlock... Non vorrei che scopra qualcosa sulla tua vera identità... Mi sembra decisamente troppo abile." 

Jesse annuì, mettendosi dietro al comandante per guardarlo lavorare al portatile. 

"è intelligente e acuta e probabilmente ne sa anche di arti prestigiatorie. Mi ha di nuovo rubato del denaro senza che me ne accorgessi..." 

"Capisco. Non tieni informazioni sulla missione addosso, vero? Perché se con... il suo frugare dovesse avere qualche sospetto, l'intera missione sarebbe compromessa." 

Jesse annuì, mettendosi sull'attenti. 

"Nossignore, quando vado in avanscoperta non ho nulla addosso che potrebbe tradirmi. Non sanno neppure dove abito. Ho tutto sotto controllo." 

Gabriel gli diede una leggera pacca sulla spalla. 

 

"Lo vedo, ragazzo e ne sono davvero orgoglioso. Ma non abbiamo tempo per festeggiare, torna in albergo e passiamo alla fase due del piano. Ottieni la loro fiducia fino a quando non potrò entrare anche io in gioco." 

E detto questo, lo lasciò andare, continuando a cantare le sue lodi. 

 

Mentre tornava in Hotel, Jesse rifletteva sulla giornata appena passata. Sapeva che aveva rischiato grosso ad andare immediatamente dal suo capo, però era una cosa che aveva voluto fare... dopotutto era sempre assetato da lodi da parte sua, e non riusciva mai a farne a meno quando poteva averne. Erano come una droga... perché i complimenti da parte di Reyes erano talmente sporadici che davano assuefazione. 

In albergo si crogiolò nelle sue parole, rotolandosi un po' tra le lenzuola bianche prima di addormentarsi sfinito. Dopotutto, aveva sulle sue spalle un peso notevole... e nessuno con cui potersi confidare a parte il suo comandante freddo come il ghiaccio. Chissà se anche le missioni di Overwatch erano così... in solitudine.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Il mattino dopo si concesse una mezza mattinata libera, a guardare il soffitto, mangiare patatine nel letto e giocare un pochino con la sua pistola. 

La fase due era abbastanza semplice, doveva semplicemente integrarsi con la gang e lasciare che gli ordinassero cosa fare. Eseguire gli ordini senza preoccuparsi di nulla, una delle cose preferite di Jesse.  
Interruzione pagina

Mentre si crogiolava in quel dolce far niente gli venne un po' da pensare a Becca e al suo collegamento con la gang, al suo rapporto con la Zorra e a quanto avrebbe fatto male se lo avessero mutilato per averci provato seriamente con lei, però, però... lui non aveva intenzione di provarci con lei. 

Gabriel gli aveva detto di non farlo, il suo istinto gli diceva di non farlo, l'universo in persona era contro questa cosa, allora decise che se Becca era interessata a lui, l'avrebbe fermata, perché sì, era riconoscente per averlo fatto entrare nella gang, ma non voleva davvero rischiare di mettere a repentaglio missione e carriera per colpa di un flirt andato male. 

 

Gli mancava un po' Angela. Lei sicuramente avrebbe saputo consolarlo, dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Quella ragazza era fantastica, sempre preoccupata per lui, con un cuore grande come una casa. Era la prima volta che non poteva comunicare con nessuno in una missione sotto copertura e non lo avrebbe fatto. 

 

La sera arrivò fin troppo tardi per i suoi gusti, allora si preparò, si vestì con il suo abbigliamento da gangster e puntuale come un orologio svizzero si fece trovare di nuovo al Palmitos, 

Subito fu raggiunto da quest'uomo con i capelli cortissimi e il tatuaggio della Zorra sulla spalla. 

"Sei tu Mendoza? Vieni con me"  
gli ordinò, guidandolo fuori dal locale e portandolo in una macchina. 

"Dobbiamo andare a fare la guardia ad un magazzino. Nulla di troppo eccitante, ma è il tipico compito assegnato ai novellini" 

Gli spiegò l'uomo, che non si era neppure presentato. Diede a Jesse una pistola con silenziatore e un giubbotto antiproiettile. 

 

"Questo è solo per sicurezza. Non abbiamo più problemi con i Serpenti, la nostra gang rivale, ma non si è mai troppo sicuri. Devi stare accanto alla porta con Jeje, che ti aspetta lì, fino a quando non ti verremo a dare il cambio. Qualche domanda?" 

Jesse alzò le spalle, controllando la pistola. 

"E se devo andare a pisciare?" 

"Beh, non ci vai. La Zorra vuole che ci siano due uomini tutto il tempo. E se proprio devi, falla adesso prima di metterti al lavoro." 

Accostarono e il suo cicerone gli indicò il capannone, un edificio squadrato affiancato da altri edifici simili. 

"Ecco qua. Buona guardia."  
E fece ripartire la macchina. 

 

Jesse si avvicinò lentamente al luogo, controllando le munizioni e le condizioni della pistola, raggiungendo il suo "collega" che gli puntava la pistola addosso. 

"Sei tu Mendoza?" 

Gli chiese. 

Era un ragazzo un poco più giovane di Jesse, capelli cortissimi neri e con una bandana nera intorno al collo. Jesse gli fece un sorrisetto, mettendosi accanto a lui. 

 

"Si, si, non preoccuparti, sono io." 

Il ragazzo abbassò l'arma, fissandolo un po', per poi incrociare le braccia sul petto. 

 

"Va bene allora... in genere ci fanno stare qui giusto due, tre ore prima di darci il cambio, ma a volte si dimenticano e dobbiamo aspettare l'alba. Non c'è granché da fare a parte fissare il muro e fare un giro del posto ogni venti minuti. Ma la Zorra si fida di noi. Altrimenti non ci lascerebbe qui da soli..." 

Jesse annuì appena, mettendosi in posizione. Quello era un lavoro essenzialmente inutile perché aveva notato le varie telecamere che puntavano le entrate e i punti che le due guardie avrebbero dovuto sorvegliare, ma non si diede troppa pena. 

Era lì per un motivo. 

 

Il suo compagno se ne rimase zitto tutto il tempo, come gli era stato richiesto, e ogni venti minuti uno dei due faceva un giro della zona, lentamente, tornando al punto di partenza dopo aver controllato ogni angolo del posto, e verso le quattro del mattino videro in lontananza i fari della macchina del loro autista che veniva a prenderli. 

 

"Dobbiamo portarvi da qualche parte?" 

 

Chiese l'uomo che aveva accompagnato Jesse qualche ora prima, porgendo ad entrambi due bottiglie d'acqua, e Jeje prese la sua immediatamente, vuotandola in pochi sorsi. Jesse rifiutò, scuotendo la testa. 

 

"Basta un passaggio al Palmitos, torno a casa da solo poi." 

Il loro accompagnatore alzò le spalle e fece come gli era stato detto, lasciando Jesse e il suo collega al locale, lasciando che si arrangiassero. 

 

Jesse passò più o meno un mese a fare la guardia al magazzino. Era tedioso dover stare sotto copertura tutto quel tempo, ma dopotutto, doveva fare in modo che si fidassero, e far passare molto tempo era il modo migliore. 

Fu un mese piuttosto lento e vide Gabriel solo due volte, giusto per fare rapporto e per farsi consegnare una dose delle fiale che doveva prendere. 

 

Alla fine del mese, Jeje scomparve, mentre a "Joel" fu dato un altro tipo di incarico. Doveva cominciare a fare consegne di casse birra in giro per la città. 

Non lo faceva da solo, era accompagnato da un autista che era un membro del clan dei serpenti, un altro che sembrava avesse superato il "test del magazzino". 

Era un lavoro semplice, caricare le casse e consegnarle, ma Jesse era assolutamente sicuro che quelle bottiglie non contenessero alcool effettivo. Però non doveva fare domande, quindi proseguiva seguendo gli ordini che gli erano stati dati senza protestare. 

 

Un mattino si stava preparando per andare al lavoro che venne contattato da Reyes, d'urgenza, sulla loro linea privata. 

"Non mi interessa cosa fai stasera, trova una scusa e vieni da me il prima possibile." 

Ovviamente il ragazzo non potè rifiutare, così, a mezzanotte, (ora che gli era strata data) si trovò di fronte alla porta sul retro della casa di Gabriel. 

 

L'uomo lo fece entrare velocemente, quasi tirandolo per la maglietta e lo trascinò in cantina. Lì, legato ad una sedia, vi era Jeje, con il viso pesto e lo sguardo soddisfatto... e Jesse si rese conto di essere stato scoperto.


	5. Chapter 5

“Cosa...”   
Gabriel si avvicinò a Jeje, afferrandolo per i capelli in maniera brusca e facendogli sollevare il viso. 

“Questo farabutto mi ha suonato sulla porta sul retro cercando di trovare informazioni su di te. L’ho interrogato e sembra che abbia deciso da solo di seguirti e investigare sul tuo conto dopo che tu sei stato accettato dalla gang e lui no. Un atto di vendetta che gli è andato male.”   
Gabriel allora si allontanò da Jeje, andando verso un cassettone e tirò fuori una pistola con il silenziatore, porgendola a Jesse. 

“Devi farlo fuori. Non possiamo permettere che vada in giro a raccontare quello che ha scoperto.”   
In un’altra situazione probabilmente Jesse avrebbe eseguito l’ordine da parte del suo comandante senza fare domande, ma in quel momento, gli sembrava troppo surreale. 

Uccidere Jeje? Farlo morire in quella cantina buia senza ne sé né ma? 

“Boss... non... credo sia una buona idea...”   
Jesse provò a replicare, ma Gabriel gli mise in mano la pistola. 

“Lo so, lo so, però è qualcosa che dobbiamo fare, e in questo momento.”   
Gabriel prese Jesse per la spalla e lo portò in salotto, facendolo sedere. 

“D’accordo, capisco che tu possa avere dei ripensamenti, ma non possiamo lasciare che la nostra missione finisca in questo modo. Siamo arrivati ad un buon punto, tu sei arrivato ad un buon punto, vuoi che tutti i tuoi sforzi siano stati vani? Non dovresti neppure farti delle domande al riguardo, mira e spara. Come è sempre stato.”   
Jesse si portò una mano tra i capelli, tirandoseli un po’ per toglierseli dagli occhi e sospirando. 

“Lo so, boss, ma lo stesso, non è... non è una cosa che posso fare! E se lo stessero cercando?” 

“Impossibile. Non ha famiglia, le uniche persone con cui aveva a che fare erano altri membri della gang della Zorra e dopo il suo fallimento anche loro hanno smesso di fregarsene di lui. Ho controllato io stesso le sue congiunzioni e se adesso nessuno vuole averci a che fare, dopo quello che ha scoperto stai tranquillo che io e te dureremmo solo poche ore contro la tua capa.”   
Gabriel gli mise le mani sulle spalle, guardandolo in faccia, serissimo e con una vena che gli batteva al lato della tempia. Era visibilmente stressato e Jesse lo capiva, come capiva la necessità di compiere quel gesto, ma non era ancora convinto di questo. 

 

“Jesse. Ascoltami. Ti devi fidare di me. Non hai nessun altro di cui fidarti qui, cosa credi che ti farebbero quelli se scoprissero che sei un agente Blackwatch? Ti ritroveresti con un proiettile in testa e il tuo cadavere verrebbe lasciato nel deserto. Angela non potrebbe neppure venire a salvarti perché non farebbe in tempo. Non possiamo permettere questo, tu lo sai, io lo so...”   
Gli mise in mano la pistola e gli chiuse le dita intorno ad essa, senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi. 

“Tu sei il mio miglior tiratore. Sei l’uomo migliore che avessi potuto portare in missione con me e so che sei leale. A me, ai Blackwatch e alla missione. Te lo dico io che fai la cosa giusta. So che abbiamo detto meno casualità possibili, ma è questo il modo in cui dobbiamo lavorare, occupandoci dei problemi in maniera definitiva.”   
Dopo quelle parole, Jesse lo guardò ancora una volta, prima di stringere le dita intorno alla pistola che gli aveva dato Reyes e alzarsi da quella sedia. 

Reyes si fidava di lui, reyes credeva in lui e in ciò che dovevano fare, adesso era lui che si doveva fidare del suo jefe e degli ordini che gli dava.   
Scese lentamente le scale che lo portavano in cantina, notando che Gabriel non lo aveva seguito. Poco male, avrebbe affrontato da solo il muro che si poneva tra la sua moralità e la missione. 

 

Nonostante il silenziatore Reyes potè udire lo sparo che avvenne esattamente sotto i suoi piedi, ma non fece fatica ad udire i singhiozzi che ne seguirono. Anche se il suo corpo gli urlava di correre dal ragazzo e consolarlo, il comandante di Blackwatch doveva seguire il protocollo.   
Inviò un unico messaggio al campo base indicando una prima vittima, firmò le carte che ne conseguirono, andando poi a prendere il materiale per inscenare la morte del ragazzo in qualche maniera. 

Una volta che ebbe finito, smise pure di udire i singhiozzi sotto le assi del pavimento, allora scese e notò Jesse in ginocchio con le mani sugli occhi, la pistola a terra e davanti a sé l’ennesimo capolavoro di Mccree.   
Nonostante la macabrità della scena avanti a sé, il ragazzo con la testa rivolta all’indietro e le palpebre sbarrate nello stupore come un cervo illuminato dai fanali di un camion, e un lieve rivolo di sangue proveniente dal foro che aveva sotto il mento, Reyes non poté non fare i complimenti al suo pupillo per la sua più che ottima prestazione, manco fosse stato un attore su un palcoscenico durante una tragedia greca come l’Edipo Re o Medea. 

Questa tragedia però non aveva come protagonisti re o regine o cannibali, era solamente l’assassinio a sangue freddo di un ragazzo di neppure vent’anni, colpevole di aver scoperto troppo sul conto di un agente del Blackwatch.   
Reyes si accucciò a fianco a Jesse, ponendogli una mano sulla spalla. 

“Sei stato bravo. Sei stato bravissimo. Adesso vai di sopra, ci penso io qui.”   
Jesse obbedì come una marionetta, si asciugò le lacrime, lasciò per terra la pistola e i guanti e se ne andò, scomparendo dalla scena. Sipario. 

Quando Reyes finì di impacchettare il cadavere, trovò Jesse nella piccola cucina, a fianco ad una bottiglia che doveva aver trovato frugando alacremente tra gli oggetti personali dei vecchi proprietari perché Gabriel non aveva comprato nessun genere di alcool, ma questo non gli impedì di sedersi accanto al ragazzo dopo aver tirato fuori un bicchiere e riempirlo di liquido ambrato.   
Gli diede un’annusata, sentendosi quasi mancare e lo posò in parte. Non aveva intenzione di morire giovane... contrariamente al “vero” giovane che gli stava lì accanto e se ne stava attaccato al collo della bottiglia manco fosse stata la tetta di sua madre. 

Ad un certo punto Gabriel gliela tolse di mano, mettendola in disparte e guardando serio il ragazzo che lo fissava con occhi vacui leggermente velati dall’alcool. 

“Adesso basta, Jesse. Adesso basta, dobbiamo andare avanti con il lavoro, malgrado questo imprevisto. Ti do un giorno per riprenderti, domani puoi anche fingere di essere ammalato con la Zorra, sono sicuro che capirà, mentre io lavoro alla sistemazione del cadavere. Ma, Jesse, ti prego...”   
Si appellò ad una minuscola luce di sobrietà che intravide negli occhi del ragazzo. 

“Ti prego, non mandare tutto a puttane. Te l’ho chiesto quando quella tipa ha cominciato a metterti le mani addosso, e te lo chiedo ora. Io mi fido di te e del tuo giudizio, questo lo sai, per questo, ti prego, andiamo avanti, completiamo quello che abbiamo iniziato. Abbiamo ancora lunghi mesi davanti a noi, no andare via di testa adesso... ti prego.”   
A quelle parole Jesse poté solamente annuire, mordicchiandosi un po’ il labbro. Reyes fece un sospiro di sollievo, accarezzandogli appena la testa, forse in maniera un po’ troppo affettuosa che quasi rasentava il desiderio di emanare qualcosa di un po’ di più profondo rispetto al rapporto tra maestro e allievo, ma probabilmente era solo il cuore dolente di Jesse che gli faceva avere le allucinazioni. 

Non ricordò come tornò a casa, ricordò solo di essere riuscito a mandare un messaggio al suo diretto superiore prima di accasciarsi sul letto e letteralmente perdere i sensi. 

In quel deliquio causato dalla stanchezza, lo shock, il senso di colpa e l’alcool, il suo sonno fu popolato di incubi.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitolo 6 

 

Il fumo saliva lento dalla sigaretta accesa. Jesse seguiva il suo ondeggiare in quella mattina senza vento con gli occhi vuoti fino a quando non si scosse da quell’incantamento e si portò la sigaretta alle labbra, dando un’altra boccata. 

 

Aveva seguito il consiglio di Gabriel e aveva chiesto un giorno “libero”, fingendo un’intossicazione alimentare. 

Continuava a pensare a quello che aveva dovuto fare la sera prima. Continuava a pensare al suono che aveva fatto la sua pistola e il proiettile una che aveva infilato nel cranio di Jeje, la sua faccia sconvolta e i suoi occhi mentre moriva. 

 

Perché Gabriel lo aveva costretto a farlo? Cosa ci aveva guadagnato? Questo era un altro pensiero ricorrente quella mattina, le motivazioni di Reyes nell’usare Jesse per fare il suo lavoro sporco. Probabilmente lo aveva voluto testare. 

 

Probabilmente aveva smesso di fidarsi di lui e aveva deciso di fargli compiere quel gesto per stabilire che Jesse aveva un capo. Jesse era fedele ad una causa, e quel lavoro di copertura non doveva farglielo dimenticare. 

 

“Che stronzata...” 

Sbuffò il ragazzo assieme ad una nuvola di fumo, spegnendo la sigaretta nel posacenere. 

Gabriel si sbagliava. Jesse non era mica un animale selvatico che aveva scordato che sapore avesse vivere nell’illegalità, non gli mancava quella vita e non avrebbe mai tradito la causa. 

Allora perché aveva esitato così tanto? Allora perché aveva pianto, una volta premuto il grilletto? 

Non riusciva proprio a dare una risposta a quella domanda. 

 

Dopo qualche ora di autocommiserazione, Jesse si scostò dalla finestra e andò a vestirsi. Non gli piaceva starsene con le mani in mano, aveva bisogno di schiarirsi le idee. 

Afferrò il cellulare con il quale si teneva in contatto con i membri della Zorra e le sue dita scivolarono su un numero. 

Non conosceva nessuno in quella città, aveva voglia di uscire, ma non di vedere qualche brutto ceffo della gang... però c’era qualcuno che voleva vedere. 

Ignorò il suo cervello che gli gridava di lasciar perdere, premette il nome e portò il cellulare all’orecchio, aspettando che finisse di squillare... 

 

Una voce assonnata gli rispose in spagnolo. Jesse rispose nella stessa lingua. Si diedero un appuntamento in un luogo ed un’ora. 

 

E verso le due del pomeriggio, Jesse si sedette sul bordo di una fontana davanti ad un noto fast food, vestito con abiti civili; t-shirt, jeans, stivali e una bandana per nascondere i capelli rasati in parte, ad aspettare la persona che aveva contattato. La quale gli piazzò le mani sugli occhi, dopo essere sgusciata dietro di lui. 

 

“Ehi, Joel, indovina chi sono?” 

 

Jesse sorrise, afferrandole i polsi e togliendole le mani dai propri occhi, rovesciando un po’ la testa per poterla guardare. 

 

“Ehi, Becca. Grazie per essere venuta.” 

La ragazza era incantevole. Aveva riempito i lunghi capelli neri di treccine e si era messa una camicetta azzurra e una gonna a pieghe blu scuro. Si sedette accanto a lui, prendendolo sotto il braccio. 

 

“Ma no, grazie a te di avermi invitato fuori, non avevo idea che tenessi così poco alla tua autoconservazione. Ma eccomi qui lo stesso, e sai perché?” 

Avvicinò il viso al suo, e Jesse potè notare che aveva un trucco sulle guance a forma di minuscole stelline, blu. 

“Perchè tu fai quello che vuoi?”  
Azzardò una risposta, e dopo un paio di secondi Becca si allontanò da lui, sghignazzando. 

 

“Proprio così. Io faccio quello che mi pare, e se la zia non vuole che io esca con i membri della gang, beh, se ne dovrà fare una ragione.” 

Detto questo, Rebecca si alzò in piedi di scatto, trascinando Jesse con sé. 

“Meno chiacchiere più shopping. Hai detto che hai bisogno di vestiti nuovi no? Conosco i migliori posti a buon mercato. Ne usciremo pieni di roba spendendo a malapena tre dollari.” 

Gli promise la ragazza, prendendolo per mano e portandolo con sé. 

 

“Detesto ammetterlo, ma avevi ragione.” 

Esclamò Jesse dopo aver passato due ore intense a scegliere, provare e acquistare tutto un intero guardaroba a prezzi estremamente stracciati. Becca lo aveva condotto attraverso viuzze strette e mercatini che odoravano di naftalina e polvere, spingendolo dentro i camerini e valutando ogni sua scelta con lo stesso occhio critico dei migliori stilisti di moda, aiutando poi il ragazzo a trasportare le borse fino alla fermata dell’autobus. 

Avevano preso due milkshake e condividevano un grande pacco di patatine fritte, osservando il cielo che si tingeva di rosso per il tramonto. 

“Non mi è sembrato vero quando quella signora mi ha chiesto dieci dollari. E ho comprato venti magliette! Venti!” 

Becca rise, cercando di non sputare il suo frullato. 

“Lo so, lo so, e poi, il fatto che lavori per la gang ti ha dato anche uno sconto maggiore. Adesso tutti sanno da che parte stai, in città. Va bene, magari non in centro... ma nei posti giusti...”  
Alluse, sorseggiando ancora un po’ del suo frappè, lasciando Jesse a pensare e mangiare qualche patatina. 

 

“Mi è piaciuto andare in giro con te. Dovremmo farlo più spesso... cosa ne pensi?”  
Gli disse ad un certo punto la ragazza, posandogli una mano sulla coscia. 

Jesse voltò appena lo sguardo verso di lei, sorridendole, ma non potè risponderle perché lei gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. 

Il giovane cowboy non fece un tempo a riprendersi, che Becca si alzò, lasciando il bicchiere vuoto sulla panchina. 

“sta arrivando il mio autobus. Ci vediamo in giro.” 

E salì sul mezzo non appena si fermò davanti a loro. 

Jesse la guardò andare via, nello stomaco un miscuglio di emozioni, ancora più tortuose rispetto a quello che provava quella mattina... No, quella mattina si sentiva vuoto, adesso il suo stomaco urlava al tradimento. 

Mentre l’autobus si allontanava, cercò di trattenersi, sia durante l’attesa del suo mezzo di trasporto, che durante il viaggio in taxi, ma

una volta tornato in albergo, però, dovette tornare in bagno a vuotare completamente lo stomaco, nel frattempo ricevendo un messaggio sul suo cellulare del lavoro. 

 

“Vedi di non andare avanti con Becca, o le conseguenze saranno più fatali di un semplice mal di pancia” 

Da parte di un numero sconosciuto. 

Lì il ragazzo si chiese di nuovo come poteva andare avanti in quella maniera. Sapeva che non poteva fare nulla con Becca. Sapeva che Becca avrebbe fatto quello che voleva lei, ma se le voglie di quella ragazza lo avessero portato alla morte? 

Non poteva parlarne con Reyes. Si sentì spezzare il cuore a pensare che il suo comandante, al quale doveva tutto, non era più degno di quel tipo di fiducia. 

Con le mani tremanti e il viso ricoperto di sudore freddo, cancellò il messaggio. Stava tradendo la missione probabilmente. 

Ma Reyes aveva tradito lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitolo 7 

 

Jesse non si era scordato come era far parte di una gang, anche se far parte di un gruppo in un’età praticamente adulta era completamente diverso che far finta di essere grande quando altro non eri che un ragazzino cresciuto troppo in fretta. 

All’epoca della rinascita dei Deadlock, ovvero quando lui e Ashe avevano deciso di prendere in mano la situazione, era abituato a comandare mentre prima era abituato a stare in un angolo e usare il suo magico occhio per ribaltare la situazione... ma adesso, non gli era possibile essere sé stesso. 

Adesso era solamente uno scagnozzo pronto ad obbedire, una specie di pedone pronto a beccarsi una cannonata in pancia. Era una totale mancanza di responsabilità, e di fiducia da parte dei suoi superiori, ma d’altra parte, era quello che doveva fare. Tenere il profilo basso, seguire gli ordini e tenersi fuori dai guai, per quanto gli fosse permesso. 

Non vide più Becca per settimane che si trasformarono in mesi. 

Fu impegnato in diverse operazioni di traffico di droga o armi, non vennero mai beccati dalla polizia locale (probabilmente grazie ad un intervento di Overwatch), e Jesse attendeva quasi con ansia il giorno in cui avrebbe potuto dare una scossa alla situazione. Il giorno in cui Gabriel sarebbe entrato in gioco. 

Continuava a fargli rapporto ogni due, anche tre giorni. Una volta lasciò passare una settimana e si beccò una lavata di capo, ma a Jesse non interessavano più le parole di Gabriel. 

 

Una notte fece un sogno. 

Era nello scantinato della casa di Gabriel. Davanti a lui vi era la sedia dove era stato imprigionato Jeje, vuota, illuminata solamente da un fascio di luce. 

Sentiva nella mano sinistra il peso della sua pistola, la Peacekeeper, non la pistola d’ordinanza che gli aveva dato Gabriel per compiere quell'omicidio. 

Sentì dietro di sé la voce di Reyes che parlava di qualcosa, ma non riusciva a carpire le esatte parole. Aveva una vaga idea di quello che doveva fare, allora alzò la pistola, premendo il grilletto. 

In quel momento il suo occhio, il Deadeye, si mise a bruciare intensamente, e sulla sedia apparve Becca, con la testa riversa all'indietro, un sorriso morto sulle sue labbra e il sangue che le scendeva da un buco in fronte. 

In quel momento l’occhio gli fece talmente male che aprì entrambi nel mondo reale, trovando il suo braccio teso contro il soffitto, la mano in posizione come se avesse dovuto sparare a qualcosa. 

Non ebbe tempo di riflettere sul significato di quel sogno che dovette alzarsi e andare in bagno, tanto sentiva bruciare il Deadeye. 

Accese la luce e si guardò allo specchio, passandosi una mano sulla palpebra e vedendo quanto fosse arrossata la sclera. 

“Non posso usarti. Non posso usarti, mi farebbe scoprire. Non posso usarti, non posso mostrare quanto io sia bravo. Non posso farlo, non adesso.” Si raggomitolò per terra, in un angolo, tenendosi una pezza umida e fresca contro la palpebra chiusa, aspettando che il dolore passasse... 

 

Gli ricordava le prime volte dopo che era entrato nel Blackwatch. Era passato da usare il Deadeye praticamente tutti i giorni al doverlo tenere nascosto, soffrendo come un cane ogni notte. 

Gabriel non aveva mai saputo. Angela non aveva mai saputo. Non aveva nessuno a consolarlo perché non voleva farsi mettere in un laboratorio come un topolino bianco. 

L’unica persona che sapeva adesso era rinchiusa in una prigione di massima sicurezza, o qualcosa del genere, perché Gabriel non gli aveva mai detto nulla di cosa era successo ad Ashe dopo lo smantellamento dei Deadlock. 

Ecco, un altro segreto ricambiato da un segreto. 

Sentì bussare alla porta della stanza. 

Si alzò lentamente, spegnendo la luce del bagno e prendendo la pistola, infilandosela nell'elastico dei boxer, camminò lentamente, cercando di non inciampare nell'oscurità e socchiuse la porta, fingendo di essersi appena svegliato. 

 

“S...si? Cosa volete?” 

“Apri Jesse.” 

Era Gabriel. Jesse aprì la porta sorpreso, e si scostò per farlo entrare. 

“Boss? Cosa... che...” 

Gabriel si mise immediatamente a controllare i dintorni, controllando le finestre e chiudendo le tende. 

 

“Il tuo segnalatore di danni è impazzito un’ora fa. Credevo ti avessero teso un’imboscata, ti avessero fatto qualcosa...” 

Gli andò contro, posando le mani sulle sue spalle e guardandolo negli occhi, dopo avergli tolto la pistola dalla biancheria. 

 

“Stai bene?” 

Jesse guardò il viso preoccupato del suo boss, cogliendo solamente rammarico e apprensione nei suoi confronti, quindi fece uno dei suoi soliti sorrisetti, scrollando appena le spalle, per potersi anche scrollare l’uomo di dosso. 

“Si jefe, sto benissimo. Ho solo avuto un po’ di dolore all'occhio, ma niente che un buon collirio non possa guarire...” 

Cercò di incamminarsi verso il bagno, aggirando la massiccia forma di Gabriel, ma si fermò quando sentì le sue parole. 

 

“Anche quando eri appena entrato nel Blackwatch ti faceva spesso male l’occhio.” 

Jesse voltò appena la testa verso di lui, annuendo. 

 

“Si, non ero abituato a non averci sabbia dentro un giorno sì e l’altro pure...” 

Accese la luce del bagno e aprì l’armadietto sotto il lavandino, cercando il suo collirio. Una volta trovato, si alzò per poterselo mettere, sobbalzando a vedere Gabriel riflesso nello specchio, dietro di sé. 

Si voltò di nuovo verso di lui, leggermente più irritato questa volta. 

“Boss, non so cosa sei venuto veramente a fare, ma sei pregato di andartene. È tardi, sto bene e non...” 

E le parole gli morirono sulle labbra quando Gabriel lo baciò. 

Jesse accolse quel bacio, mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo e dando tutto sé stesso, schiudendo la bocca e lasciando la sua lingua invaderlo. Si dimenticò del collirio caduto in terra. 

Ebbe appena tempo per riprendere il respiro che Gabriel lo sollevò per le cosce, avvolgendosi le gambe del ragazzo in vita e portandolo sul letto. 

Quelle grandi mani lo accarezzavano ovunque, tracciavano appena il segno delle cicatrici che aveva sotto la maglietta, fino a quando non gli tolse i boxer. 

Jesse sentì appena il suono di involucro di un preservativo, troppo perso nel piacere che gli dava Gabriel mentre lo toccava in punti sensibili e segreti, per poi premersi entrambe le mani sulla bocca quando lo sentì entrare dentro di sé, spingere fino in fondo, toccarlo nel più profondo delle sue interiora. 

Faceva quasi male che gli uscì una lacrima dall'occhio che fino a poco prima gli bruciava da impazzire, ma Gabriel gliela baciò via, muovendosi velocemente, con gesti duri e profondi, stimolandolo fino in fondo. 

Jesse si portò una mano per placare i gemiti che gli si accumularono in gola, fino a quando non aprì gli occhi, veramente, vedendo i raggi di sole filtrare sul soffitto e sentendo il suo cellulare vibrare accanto alla sua testa. 

Gabriel era scomparso, anzi, meglio, Gabriel non era mai stato lì e Jesse era rimasto con i boxer bagnati e una grandissima eccitazione dentro di sé. 

Sospirò ed afferrò il cellulare, portandoselo all'orecchio. 

“Mendoza, alla buon’ora, ti abbiamo chiamato già tre volte. Vieni subito al Palmitos, non posso parlarti dei dettagli al telefono ma c’è un tizio che ha un lavoro per noi.” 

Jesse chiuse la telefonata, sdraiandosi nuovamente e infilandosi una mano nella biancheria. 

Gli ingranaggi si erano rimessi a girare. Gabriel era entrato in azione.


End file.
